jamescameronstitanicfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Phoenixlight13
Welcome Hi, welcome to James Cameron's Titanic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Phoenixfeather13TheSecond page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan (Talk) 02:16, February 25, 2011 Hey! You came! I am so happy to have you on the WikI! I can finally get some help over here! I am going to notify some of my buddies from Jmes Cameron's Avatar Wiki about this so they can come over here and help out. Anyways, thanks for joining the Wiki! Oh, and if you're interested in a job here as an administrator, then talk to me and I can request thatn you become an administrator over here! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Thank you, Again! Okay, thank you so much again! If you can get ANYONE to come over hee, I will e super happy. I will request that you et md an administrator today, and ou should have your job tomorrow. You won't be notfied, but you can tell if your edit toolbar has a feature in it that says "Delete". Anyways, there are probably a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes on the Wki because I type REALLY fast (51 words per minute), even though I am an excellent speller and I am good at grammar. Thanks again for your help! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Did you get your administrator position? Are you an administrator on here yet? Just checking. You should be, but I am not sure. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Hmm.... I don't know why. I know they are extremely busy over at the Community Central with Wikia Labs, but you should have it pretty soon. It looks like they got a ton of rquests to take care of, so you should have it soon.... Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Me Again! Glad you're so patient! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Good news! Hey, Phoenixfeather13TheSecond! It turns out, I have the right to make you an administrator because I am a bureaucrat on the Wiki, so you are now an administrator!!!! 00:56, February 28, 2011 (UTC) 16:22, February 27, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Yup! Your welcome! Enjoy! 00:56, February 28, 2011 (UTC) 16:31, February 27, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Hello! Phoenix, I have a question for you. I don't think it should be an issue, but I didn't want to do this without talking to you. I wanted to know if it was okay to delete this Wiki. I was unable to cite many of my sources, and it is not a subject of interest to a lot of people. The film came out 14 years ago, so.... Also, it's hard to create new articles because there is not a lot of information on the film's characters and not a lot of background. I don't know if this would interest you, but I have created another Wiki in need of major help: Battle: Los Angeles Wiki. It's completely up to you. If you don't think the Wiki should be deleted, then we can work something out, so, anyways, thanks for your time! Talk to you later! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Alright, thanks! Don't forget that if you want, you can come over to my new Wiki, Battle: Los Angeles Wiki . Talk to you later! 00:56, February 28, 2011 (UTC) 16:41, April 10, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Admin Hey there. I feel that this wiki needs a new admin and I am willing to step in and offer my help considering I edit here daily now. Even though you're inactive, you seem to be the only admin here, so the community wanted me to run by and ask if you would be okay if someone adopted this wiki. Please get back to me if you can. Thanks! Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 00:13, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Wow, thanks for the quick response. Also, once someone becomes new admin, would you like us to de-admin you since you don't come here anymore? Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 00:27, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, alright then :) Thanks for your time. :D Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 00:32, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey again Phoenix <3 I just wanted to say that I was awarded bureaucrat rights on this wiki today and thought I'd ask if you were okay with me removing your admin rights now, since you said you probably won't be active here anymore. :) Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 02:14, May 1, 2012 (UTC)